


Necessary

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Drabble, Gen, Medical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-02
Updated: 2008-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the Civil War, Bones is still a doctor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessary

He sipped his whiskey and tried not to feel bad for using up valuable supplies.

Maybe the boys would have a decent brew off the still they kept setting up every time they camped for any length. They'd give him a share, because it might be them needing it next time.

He inspected his bone saw again, making sure it was clean. He did all he could, but...sometimes it wasn't enough. He just hoped Finnegan made it from losing his leg.

Another sip, and the saw went back in the boiling water. Better safe than being sorry, Len told himself.


End file.
